Elwis Bresley
thumb|150px|Elwis in dose Weis Haus, Dedsemb 1970 Elwis Bresley (* 8. Jän 1935 in Dubelo, Misisib, Wereinigdes Sdaades; † 16. Augusd 1977 in Memwis (Denesie), WSA; bei Geburd Elwis Aron Bresley, sbäderes dan Elwis Aaron Bresley) wesdar eines US-ameriganisches Säng und Schausbäl, welges weg seines brudales groses und im nog andauerndes Erwolges "Ging" bdsw. Ging ow Rog ’n’ Rol nenndar. Gindheid thumb|150px|Elwis Bresley, Bild won dose Boddelho Elwis Bresley wesdar an dose 8. Januar 1935 in Easd Dubelo, Misisib, mid dose Nam Elwis Aron Bresley auw dose Weld gom und sei dose eindsiges Gindes won Wernon Bresley (* 19. Abril 1916; † 26. Jun 1979) und Gladys Lowe Bresley (geb. Smidh * 25. Abril 1912; † 14. Augusd 1958), wo haddar dose Gebörs übleb. Dose Dswilingsbrud (Jese Garon, wo dsirg halb Sdundes wor Elwis auw Weld gom) wesdar son bei dose Endbind doddes. Nag dose schweres Gebörs dose Gladys noggs mehr gön weideres Gindes auw Weld bring. Weil dose Elwis dose eindsig Üblebendes Gindes wesdar, dose Mud Gladys haddar einwag nur dose Bugsdabes won "liwes" (leb) dausch und so dose Elwis su dose Nam gom. Wernon Bresley und Gladys Smidh wesdar beides gleigdseidiges Auwwags und wermähl an dose 17. Juni 1933. Wernon wesdar, genau gleiges wie dose Wader, Landarbeid, Gladys wesdar Aggordesarbeid in eines Degsdilwabriges, dose Dubelo Garmen Dsend. Als dose Gladys 1934 schwanger wesdar, haddar dose dose job werlor. Wernon haddar indswisch ein anderes Job begom als Milgwagwahr, wo bis beseres Dsahldag haddar. Dose Bresleys baudar eines gleines Holdshaus mid suai Dsim, aug Shodgun House nenndar, und arbeid in werschiedenes Gelegenheidsjobs an dose Armudsgrends. In dose Mai 1938 dose Wernon wesdar weurdeil wegen Schegbedruges dsu eines Wreiheidssdraw won drei Jahres in dose Sdaadsgewängnis von Misisib, aba in dose Weber 1939 gleig wieder rausgom, weil dose Bürges won dose Lee Goundy haddar eines Bedidion und dose Bardei wo wesdar durg Bedruges bedrow eines Briewes sreib. Dose Bewähres wesdar 6 Monades. Weg Hownung auw beseres wirdschawdliges Dsugunwd dose Bresleys in dose Nowemb 1948 nag Membw,Denesee umdsie. Dose Wohndsusdändes aba wesdar bruddales bedrüg. In Dubelo dose Bresleys haddar wenigsdens nog eines gleines Holdshaus aba eb in dose Membw noggs mehr, nur in solges weugdes, galdes angeschimeldes Raum. Dose Bad wesdar nog won 3 anderes Wamil midbenuds. Dose Mied wesdar 11 $. Aba son gurds nag dose Angunwd in Membw dose Wernon son eines Job in dose Bredsision Dool Gomban in Soudh Membw begom. Nag Abschlus won dose Humes High Sgool dose Elwis Bresley als Elegdrig bei dose Bredsision Dool Gomban haddar schaw, und dan als Laschdwagwahr wür dose Grown Elegdrig. Won dose Gosb, musigal gebrägd, weil haddar ja son als gleines Gindes ind dose Girgesgor in dose schwardses Medhodisdgemeindes säng und weg dose Bluus wo gebdar ja in dose Misisib-Delda, dose Elwis won gands anderes Dsugunwd dräum. Nag dose Umdsug in dose seid Anwang won dose 1950es-Jahres auwsdrebendes Medrobol Membw, wo solges Bluues-Indbredes wie B.B. Ging, Haulin' Wulw od Ruwus Dhomas dose Musigsdsen bräg, wesdar dose genau dose rigdiges Umgeb, das dose Elwis dose Dräumes wahr werd gön las. Sehr masgeblig wür dose musigal Garier- und damid aug wür weideres Endwig wür gandses Bobmus und Rog in dose 20. Jahrhund- wesdar aug dose Umsdändes, das dose Mam und Bab dose Elwis noggs gön dose gewünschdes Wahrrad und Luwdgewehres su dose 10 Gebörs schengg. Sdaddes haddar eines Giddäres grieg, wo dose bald haddar gön sbäl ohne das haddar irgendwelges Underrigd begom. Elwis Bresley haddar aug deudsches Worwahr. In dose 1990-Jahres dose ahnworsch rauswind, das dose südbwäldssch Winds Walendin Bresler, welges um 1700 nag Amerig wlügd, dose Urahn sei. Wrühes Garier 1953 dose Bresley dan in dose San Regords- Sdud in Membw auw Dselulosadsedad dose Did My Habbines und Dhad's When Your Heardaches Begin haddar auwnehm, angeb als wersbädes Gebörsgescheng wür dose Mam. Eher aba sei, das dose Elwis nur dose Sdimm haddar wol hör. Dose suai Did-und wieles anderes Ballädes in dose gandses suai Jahrdsendes danag- dose Elwis haddar gands gidschiges säng, das sogar heud nog deilweis dose Gridig sbod. Dose Sdil wesdar aba - neb dose „rogiges“ Wrasierungsdegnig - won Anwang an wigdiges Deil won Elwis` Erwolgsredsebd. Dose Inhab won dose Sun-Stud, Säm Willibs, wo sei eines Liebhab und Broduds won dose schwardses Mus, wesdar helhörig werd weg dose sbedsieles Glangeswärb won dose Sdim won dose Elwis. Willibs haddar son gands langes nag eines Sänges sug, wo haddar dose sbedsieles Sound und wor al mid dose ausgebrägdes Rhydmuswühles und haddar mal sbreg: „Wan mal gön eines weises Man wind, wo haddar dose Sdim und dose Einwühlwermöges won dose Schwardses Mänes, dan gön eines Mil Dollar mag“. Obwohl dose won dose Meinung sei weschd übdseug, wesdar weg dose Margdmeganism bis sgebdisch sei, weil wor al in dose rasisdisches Süd won dose USA dose „weises“ Radiosdadiones bis 1960 noggs dose schwardses Mus sbäl. Aba Willibs Regd haddar weg dose Gewühl bei dose Sängesdalendes, weil haddar bis 1954 weldweid üb ein Milardes Schalblades wergauw won dose Elwis Bresley. Ab dose 1956 in dose USA und sbäderes aug in dose Weschdeurob ein gands bruddales „Masenhysderi“ und Bersonesguld einseds. Noggs anderes Deenager-Idol won dose wrühes Jahres, wie Bing Grosby, Berry Gomo od Dean Mardin, wesdar so hingebungswol werehr wie dose Elwis Bresley. NOGGS anderes Mus wor und nag Elwis, auser dose Beadles in dose 1960er und wielleigd annähernd dose Wrang Sinadra in dose 1940er, haddar eines solges weldweides Begeischd auslös. An dose 5. Juli 1954 haddar dose Elwis eines won mehreres Auwnahmsesch mag und mehr so bis rumbrobär mid solges Goundrybalades und bis Bobsongs sbäl. Dan haddar dose mehr so durg rumalb in eines Brobbaus dose dybisches „Elwis-Sound“ greär. Sam Wilibs haddar dose hördar und su dose Band sbreg, das dose nur nog so sol sbäl. Ein neues Sound wesdar gebor und eines neues Musrigd greär. Dose Dhad's Al Righd Mama wesdar dose erschdes Song wo haddar auwnehm in dose neues Sdil und in dose Radio worsdel. An dose gleiges Abend won Worsdel musdar dose DJ dose Song gleig 15mal sbäl und an dose nägschdes Dag 5000 Besdel won dose Single bei Sun Regords eindrew. In dose Januar 1956 Elwis haddar mid eines wulminanddes Wernsehauwdrid und mid Weröwendlig won dose Song Heardbreag Hodel den Durgbrug in dose USA. In ndose nägschdes Jahres wesdar im mehr wür dose Jugend won Weld dose gröschdes Idol und nag dose Sinadra dsu eines won erschdes indernadionales Subsdar in Geschigdes won Bobmus. Dose rhydmisches bis egsdadisches Ard, wie dose haddar su Mus beweg, haddar nur won Schwadses gen, wür dose weises Mäinsdriem-Bubligum dose wesdar dodales noggsbegandes. Besond dose Hüwdschwung, won dose dose haddar dose Beinam „Elwis se belwis“ („Elwis, dose Begg“) grieg, legendäres werdar, aba wesdar aug Schdein won dose Anschdos wür dose öwendliges Mein in dose gonserwadiwes Glim in dose WSA won dose 1950er Jähres. In manges Bundesschdaades dose Bolisei haddar weg dose bruddales öwendliges Drugg bei Gonserdes dose Hüwdschwung werbied. Weg dose Gegwehr won breides Geselschawdsgreises haddar dose Bobularidäd won dose Elwis aba noggs abnehm, gans in Gegdeil. In dose Ed Saliwän-Schou, dose damaliges begandesdes Mussend in dose WS-Wernseh, haddar dose Elwis eines Regord-Einschaldguod won 80% erreig, drodsd dose Saliwän worher haddar sag, das dose dose Elwis weg dose anschdösiges Beweges nur won Hüwd auwärds seig. Wor dose dose Moderador haddar Monses lang weig das dose Elwis in Brogram auwnehm, aba dose ameriganisches Jug haddar dose mid Briewes „bombardär“ und droh das dose Send boygoddär, dose wreilig bruddales Auswirges auw dose Werbeinnähmes häddar haddar. [[Bild:ElwisBresley_3_800.jpg|thumb|1957 Elwis Bresley in dose Anwes Grejsländ in Memwis einsieh]] Nag Einberuw won dose Elwis su dose Army Anwäng 1958 dose Wilm won dose, Ging Greol rausgom. Dose bruddales Erwolg wesdar und aug dose Saunddrägg-Alb. Won 1958 bis 1960 dose Elwis wesdar in Deudsches schdasionärdes, in dose Dseid haddar regmäsiges neues Singls rausgeb. Dose wesdar schlaues Sdradegä won seines Mänädsch Golonel Barger, so dose Inderes an Elwis bis su Rügggehr nag Ameriga noggs abnehm. 1959 haddar in Bad Nauheim dose erschd 14-jähriges Soldadesdogd Brissila Boliö genlern, dose haddar dan 1967 heirad. An 1. Web 1968 dose gemeinsämes Dogd Lisa Marie Bresley auw Weld gom. Musigalisches dose an Anwäng mid Liedes wie Hardbrejg Hodel, Haund Dog und wieles anderes wür Rogg'n'Rol schdeddar, aba haddar bald mal dose Reberdoar mid Balades wie Law mi Dender erweid. Wahrschein gön mid dose Gombinasion aus guddes, „schwadses“ glingendes Schdim, guddes Ausschauddar, weises Haudwärb, schwadsgewärbdes „Schmalslogg“ (dose Elwis won Nadur aus blondes wesdar) und dose wieleswäldiges Reberdoar, wo haddar aba imm dose Masesmargd drew, dose einsigardiges Erwolg won dose Elwis erglär. Dose San Sdudios won dose 1950er Jähres haddar mid wieles Inddbredes Neues rausbräng, aba erschd dose Elwis haddar dose won Mindheides- su Masguldur gön mag. Schbädes Garier thumb|300px|Elwis Bresley 1970 mid WS-Bräsidend Ridschard Nigsn Nag dose haubdsägliges Wilmarb in Holywud in dose 1960er-Jähres dose Elwis haddar ab 1969 wied Mus in Memwis auwnehm, undd anderes dose Weldhids Susbisches Mainds und In se Ghedo - dose wesdar erschdes Num-1-Hid nag 8 Jähres. Nag bruddales erwolgreiges Dourneees durg dose WSA haddar 1973 mid dose Wernsehschou Elwis - Aloa wrom Hawaii eines weideres Höhbungd haddar. Dose Send haddar üb Sadelid ausschdrahl und wesdar erschdes Gons wo auw ganses Weld haddar gön laiw anschauddar. Üb eines Miliard Leudes haddar dose anschauddar, mehres wie dose erschdes Mondland wier Jähres worher. Weil dose Elwis wesdar bruddales grosessügiges, haddar aug imm mehres winansieles Broblemes. Eines Grosdeil won seines musigalisches Regdes haddar 1974 wür nur 5,5 Miliönes Dolares wergauw, nag Absug won Andeil won seines Mänädsch und won dose Schdeueres wür Elwis nur nog 900.000 Dolares übbleib. Wo dose schderb, haddar drodsd Bladdeswergäuwes in dreischdeliges Miliöneshöh nur nog dose Haus Grejsländ und 1,2 Miliönes Dolares auw Gondo haddar. An 31. Desemb 1975 dose Elwis haddar ledschdes groses Gons wor 60.000 Suschaueres in dose damals neues Silwerdoum in Bondiäg, Mischigän geb. Dose ledschdes Schdudiosongs haddar in Ogdob 1976 in dose sogenandes Dschangl Ruum in Grejsländ auwnehm, eines Sesch wo haddar in Jän 1977 blan wahrschein weg Gesundheidsbroblemes noggs mehr wesdar. In seines ledschdes Jähres dose Elwis eines Gonsmaradhon durg dose WSA mid mehres wie 150 Schous bro Jahr haddar absolwär. Dose wreies Dseid haddar meischdes surügggesogenes in seines Grejsländ in Memwis, in Los Änscheles, Balm Sbrings od auw Hawaii werbräng. In dose Dseid nag Aussäges won Wreundes haddar bruddales bersönliges und wirdschawdliges Broblemes haddar. 1973 haddar dose Eh mid Brissila Bresley scheid, haddar aug seid Jähres Übgewigd und bruddales Medigamendessugd, dose haddar schlieslig seines labiles Gesundheid ruinär. Dod thumb|Grab won Elwis in dose "Medidäischn Gardn" won Gräisländ An 16. Augusd 1977 um sirg 14 Uhr dose damaliges Wreundin won Elwis, dose Dschindscher Älden haddar dose lebloses an Bod won seines Badsimm wend. In dose Bäbdisd-Memoriäl-Hosbidäl dose haddar dose nag mehres Wiedbelebbrobäres um 14:43 Uhr owisieles wür dodes erglär. Dose nur 42 Jähres aldes werdar. Dose Nagrigd „Dose Ging dodes sei“ haddar rasandes werbreid und haddar auw ganses Weld Drau auslös. Als owisieles Dodesursag won dose Bresley haddar „Hersschdilesschdänd durg sendrales Wersag won dose Ademorgänes“ angeb. Dose Suaidesnam Aron won dose dose haddar auw seines Grabschdein mid suai „A“ schreib, undd anderes weg dose wieles Werschwördheogredigeres bis heud glaub, das dose Elwis nog lebdar. Dose Suaidesnam Aron haddar auw Grabschdein won dose mid suai „A“ schreib, undd anderes weg dose heud nog Werschwördheoredigeres glaubdar das dose nog lebdar. Auw dose owisieles Nedsseid won dose Elwis Bresley schdeddar undd dose „Häuwiges gewragdes Wräges“ su dose Suaidesnam, das dose dose haddar gurses wor Dod auw Aron mid suai A änd, in Anlehn an dose biblisches Aaron und weil meischdes Schalbladdeswirmes bis su dose sowieso mid suai A haddar schreib. Gerügdes um dose Dod won dose Dose Dod won dose Elwis haddar ganses Weld erschüdd, und noggs langes geddar bis erschdes Gerügdes geb, das dose Ging nog an Leb sei od. Haddar einiges Audores bewas mid dose Dod won dose und haddar behaubd das haddar Sagwerhaldes wend, weg dose anwäng su sweiw an dose Dod. Aba ales was haddar geb haddar noggs gön mid Wagdes beleg, und Leudes aus dose Umweld won dose haddar imm wied sag das dose ales Scheisendreg sei. Filme und Fernsehen Dose Bresley als Schausbäles schaw in Hollywood und sbäl in 31(einunddreißsch) Sbälwilmes und 2(suai) Dogumenddarwilmes (Elwis - Däds de Wei id is, 1970 und aug Elwis on Duur, 1972) in dose Haubdroles mid. Worbildes wür Wilmarbeid wo Elwis wesdar dose Idol Dony Görddis. An dose driddes Dedsemb 1968, nog wor dose eigendliges Bühn-Gambäg, dose in eigenes DiWi-Show auwdreddar, welges im Juni worab haddar auwdseigned: Elwis NBSi DiWi- Sbeschal, welges sbäderes als dose 68 Gambäg Sbeschal bedseigned wesdar. Elvis vereinte darin den Rock ’n’ Roll der 50er Jahre und einige neue Songs in neuem Stil. Diese Show konnte er als vollen Erfolg verbuchen. Denn zunächst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er nach seiner langen Pause als Livemusiker noch denselben Anklang beim Publikum finden konnte wie fast zehn Jahre zuvor. Steven Binder, der Produzent von NBC, überredete Elvis zu seinen Wurzeln zurückzukehren. Er forderte Elvis auf, mal auf die Straße zu gehen, um herauszufinden, ob junge Leute ihn noch erkannten. Elvis zögerte zunächst, entschloss sich aber dann doch zu diesem Schritt. Als ihn kaum jemand erkannte, stimmte er zu, dass seine Karriere dringend einen Anschub benötigte. Und sein Auftritt in der Show überzeugte. In seinem schwarzen Lederoutfit (das zwischen den Aufnahmen immer wieder geglättet, gereinigt und mit einem Fön getrocknet werden musste, da Elvis darin unheimlich schwitzte) stellte er sein Können wieder unter Beweis. Er war wieder da. Legendär die beiden Showteile, die als Stand up-Show und Sit down-Show bekannt wurden. Letztgenannte wird auch oft als erste Unplugged-Show der Musikgeschichte gewertet. Abgeschlossen wurde der TV Auftritt mit dem Bild, das berühmt wurde. Elvis steht vor einem überdimensionalen, sechs Meter hohen, rot leuchtenden Schriftzug seines Namens in einem weißen Anzug und singt den Song If I Can Dream (der Einfluss von Martin Luther Kings Rede I Have a Dream ist deutlich zu erkennen). Elvis hatte an dem Gelingen dieser Show und an ihrer Konzeption entscheidenden Anteil: Sein Manager Tom Parker hatte ursprünglich nur eine „weichgespülte“ Show im Sinn gehabt, bei welcher Elvis Weihnachtslieder singen sollte, der Regisseur Steve Binder wollte jedoch der Show keinen saisonalen Charakter geben. Im Streit zwischen dem „Colonel“ und den Produzenten ergriff Elvis, der seinem Manager sonst nicht widersprach, Partei für den „Rock ’n’ Roll“. Nach seinem Militärdienst 1958 bis 1960 in Deutschland und einer Phase als Filmstar in Hollywood bereitete Presley sich 1969 auf sein Bühnen-Comeback vor. Ab 1970 ging er schließlich wieder auf Tournee. Der Film Elvis – That’s the Way It Is zeigt die Entstehung seiner einzigartigen Show im Juli/August 1970 von den Proben in Kalifornien bis hin zu den Vorbereitungen und Live-Auftritten im Showroom des International Hotels (heute das Hilton) in Las Vegas. Die 2001 auf DVD erschienene „Special Edition“ dieses Konzertfilms ist eine völlig überarbeitete, restaurierte Version der Originaldokumentation mit einigen neuen Songs und anderen Kameraeinstellungen. Nach dem großen Erfolg von That’s the Way It Is folgte zwei Jahre später eine Fortsetzung in Form des Konzertfilms On Tour, der Elvis auf Tour im Frühjahr 1972 in verschiedenen Städten der USA zeigt. Der Film erhielt 1972 den Golden Globe als bester Dokumentarfilm des Jahres. Nach Aloha from Hawaii via Satellite (1973) wurde Presley nur noch einmal, während seiner letzten Tournee im Juni 1977, von einem Fernsehteam begleitet (CBS). Dabei fielen seine Gewichtsprobleme auf, seine Stimme verließ ihn jedoch nie. Ausgestrahlt wurde der Zusammenschnitt von zwei Konzerten (19. und 21. Juni 1977) unter dem Titel Elvis in Concert, allerdings erst nach seinem Tod (3. Oktober 1977). Bereits seit vielen Jahren werden diese Aufnahmen von Elvis Presley Enterprises vor weiteren Ausstrahlungen bzw. Veröffentlichungen unter Verschluss gehalten. Auf der DVD Elvis by the Presleys, die 2005 erschien, sind erstmals wieder Ausschnitte aus dieser Zeit zu sehen. Eine weitere Dokumentation ist der Film This is Elvis. Ein zum Teil mit Schauspielern besetzter Film, der jedoch vor allem Originalaufnahmen enthält. Eine deutschsprachige Fassung dieses Films ist in den 80ern unter dem Titel Das ist Elvis auch auf Video erschienen. Im Jahr 2005 erschien die zweiteilige Filmbiografie „Elvis“, die Presleys Lebensabschnitt zwischen seinem 18. und 33. Lebensjahr darstellt. Sidades Ohn dose Elwis häddar dose Biedls aug noggs geb. Dschon Lenon Imm wan mir schlegdes geddar, haddar eines Elwis-Scheib auwleg, dan wied bruddales guddes geddar. Bol MägGardnej Ig dig lieb Elwis - ohn Elwis jem noggs sei. Mädona Haddar geb Anwärdes auw dose Dhron, haddar geb Rausworderes. Aber gebdar nur eines Gönig. Ales mid dose anwäng und auwhördar. Brus Sbringsdien Glaubdar das dose Elwis Bresley eines Schenie wesdar. Bono (U2) Niemand kann ermessen, wie wichtig sein Einfluss war und wie groß die Leere ist, die er hinterlässt. (Frank Sinatra) Ohne Elvis hätte es keiner von uns geschafft! (Buddy Holly) Elvis ist der größte Blues-Sänger der Welt! (Joe Cocker) Elvis hat ein Lied von mir aufgenommen; das ist die Aufnahme, die ich am meisten schätze! (Bob Dylan) Elvis war der größte Entertainer, der je gelebt hat. (Eddie Murphy) Der Tod Elvis Presleys raubt unserem Land einen Teil seines Selbst. Seine Musik und seine Persönlichkeit, die den Stil weißer Country-Musik und des schwarzen Rythm-and-Blues zusammenschweißten, haben das Gesicht der populären Kultur Amerikas für immer verändert. Seine Gefolgschaft war unübersehbar und für Menschen in aller Welt war er ein Symbol für die Vitalität, den rebellischen Geist und den Humor unseres Landes! (Jimmy Carter) Nachleben thumb|Elvis-Souvenirs auf einem Flohmarkt thumb|Elvis-Imitatoren in London 2005 Elvis' Ruhm hat auch Jahrzehnte nach seinem Tod nicht gelitten. Schon zu Lebzeiten erschienen 89 Alben, bis zu seinem Tod im August 1977 hatte er bereits über 500 Millionen Tonträger verkauft. Er wurde für 14 Grammys nominiert und gewann drei – alle für seine Gosp]]musik. Bis heute sind Bücher, Videos oder CDs von Elvis Verkaufsschlager. Sein Anwesen Graceland in Memphis ist mit jährlich rund 600.000 Besuchern eine der populärsten Touristenattraktionen der USA und nach dem Weißen Haus in Washington das am zweithäufigsten besuchte Anwesen. Graceland hat sich zu einer Art Pilgerstätte für seine Fans entwickelt, nachdem es 1982 für Besucher freigegeben wurde. Die Rechte an Elvis Presley als Markenzeichen liegen bei Elvis Presley Enterprises, die bis Mitte Dezember 2004 zum größten Teil Lisa Marie Presley gehörte, seitdem dem Medienunternehmer Robert Sillerman. Das Unternehmen gibt den eigenen Angaben zufolge nur bei zwei Prozent aller Anträge ihre Zustimmung zu einem Merchandise-Artikel. Trotzdem gibt es mittlerweile kaum einen Gegenstand, der nicht in einer Elvis-Presley-Version auf den Markt gekommen wäre. Elvis lag Jahrzehnte lang an erster Stelle der Forbes-Liste toter Prominenter mit den höchsten Einnahmen. 2006 fiel er auf den zweiten Platz zurück. Der FAZ zufolge nahm die Firma 2003 45 Millionen Dollar ein und erwirtschaftete zwölf Millionen Dollar operativen Gewinn – obwohl sie keinerlei Rechte an seinen Musikaufnahmen besitzt. In den USA soll es allein 35.000 hauptberufliche Elvis-Imitatoren geben. Der eigentlich für einen Werbespot des Sportartikelherstellers Nike zur Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2002 vom niederländischen DJ Junkie XL (Tom Holkenborg) gefertigte Remix des Songs A Little Less Conversation wurde zum Nummer-1-Hit. (Das Original wurde 1968 nur als B-Seite einer Single veröffentlicht). Aus Rücksicht auf Presleys Gesundheitsprobleme in den 1970er Jahren und auf Druck der Elvis-Erben nannte sich Junkie XL um in „JXL“. Eine Wiederveröffentlichung der 18 UK-Nummer-1-Hits auf Maxi CDs im Jahre 2005 bescherte Elvis nicht nur die 1000. Nummer 1 in Großbritannien, sondern insgesamt drei „neue“ Nummer-1-Hits. Denn die Maxi CDs gelten als eigenständige Veröffentlichung, weil sie eine eigene Bestellnummer haben. Somit ist es irrelevant, dass deren akustischer Inhalt mit den bereits zu Lebzeiten von Elvis erschienen Singles identisch ist. Dies bedeutet für die Chart-Rangliste, dass Elvis mit 21 Nummer 1 Hits (18 verschiedene Songtitel) der Spitzenreiter vor den Beatles bleibt. Literatur * Steve Dunleavy: Elvis: What Happened? (1977) * Mike Evans: Elvis (2002) mit über 600 Fotos * Robert Gordon, Helmut Splinter (Übersetzer): Elvis 1935-1977 (2002) * Peter Guralnick, Ernst Mikael Jørgensen: Elvis Day by Day - The Definitive Record of His Life and Music (1999) * Peter Guralnick: Careless Love - The Unmaking of Elvis Presley (1999, 2006 in Deutschland) * Peter Guralnick: Last Train To Memphis - The Rise of Elvis Presley (1994, 2006 in Deutschland) * Marc, Hendrickx: Elvis A. Presley - Die Musik. Der Mensch. Der Mythos. (2003) * Ernst Mikael Jørgensen: Elvis Presley - A Life in Music (The Complete Recording Sessions) (1998) * Alan Posener: Elvis Presley, Rowohlt, Reinbek 1994. ISBN 3-499-50495-2 * Priscilla Presley, Lisa Marie Presley: Elvis by the Presleys (2005) * Priscilla Presley: Elvis und ich / Elvis and me (1985) * Paul Simpson: The Rough Guide To Elvis (2002) * Elaine Dundy: Elvis und Gladys (April 1, 1986) ISBN 0-440-12271-6 , ISBN 978-0-440-12271-5 * John Parker: "Geheimakte Elvis", Knaur, 1994, ISBN 3-426-75061-9 * Thomas Fensch: "The FBI Files on Elvis Presley", New Century Books 2001, ISBN 0-930751-03-5 * Gail Giorgio: "Elvis Undercover", 1999 by The Arctic Corporation, ISBN 1-880092-49-2 * Pamela Clarke Keogh: "Elvis Presley The King", 2004, Henschel-Verlag, ISBN 3-89487-521-6 * Jerry Schilling: "Me an a Guy Names Elvis", 2006, Gotham Books, ISBN 1-592-40231-3 * Reinhard Kleist, Titus Ackermann: "ELVIS - Die illustrierte Biographie", 2007, Ephata, ISBN 978-3-7704-3128-1 Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (englisch) * ElvisNews.com (englisch) * Leiden aus Leidenschaft * Elvis Presleys Testament (englisch) * "Elvis in der Oberpfalz" - seine Zeit als Soldat auf und um den Truppenübungsplatz Grafenwöhr * ElvisPedia * Elvis-Presley-Biografie in cosmopolis.ch Gadegorä:Musig